


Le Rituel

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Because of the Pollen, Drugs, Fusion with a God, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ritual Sex, fluff and hate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: En tant que Kahuna, Nanu est soumis à certaines célébrations et rituels afin de garantir l'apaisement du gardien totémique de son île. Mais lorsque Giovanni pénètre à l'intérieur de l'enceinte sacrée, Tapu Bulu décide que ce dernier devra fournir l'offrande.





	Le Rituel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Cette fic n'aurait pas pu naître sans l'aide, le soutien, les idées et l'enthousiasme d'Istadris. Mille mercis ! ♥

Quatre saisons, quatre îles, quatre déités. La vie à Alola tournait autour du chiffre quatre. A chaque saison correspondait une déité et chaque gardien totémique avait son île où elle avait comme interlocuteur privilégié et messager : un Kahuna. C'était une fonction importante et éminemment respectée sur l'archipel, un sacerdoce à vie dont on ne pouvait se dérober que part le trépas. Quand un des gardiens choisissait la personne qui serait le Kahuna pour son île, il lui transmettait une part de son âme et une part de l'âme de l'élu élisait domicile en le Pokémon sacré, scellant leur union.

 

Les gardiens d'Alola avaient lutté naguère contre des envahisseurs, s'inclinant devant des représentation du Soleil et de la Lune, puis banissant le Pilleur de Lumière et pour honorer les combats de leurs gardiens et apaiser leur colère, des rituels avaient été organisés et persistaient depuis des temps immémoriaux : à Mele-Mele, lors de l'équinoxe de printemps, se déroulaient des combats entre dresseurs de Pokémon le jour et entre guerriers la nuit, apaisant Tapu Koko tapi dans les Ruines du Conflit. Sur l'île d'Akala, lorsque le soleil était à son zénith pendant le solstice d'été, un rituel de purification des malades s'organisait pour implorer la grâce de Tapu Lele aux abords des Ruines de l'Eveil. Sur les terres d'Ula'Ula, la nuit de l'équinoxe d'automne, le Kahuna local pratiquait un sort de fertilité pour complaire à Tapu Bulu qui observait depuis les Ruines de l'Essor. Enfin, lors du solstice d'hiver, une procession marine était organisée en mémoire de tous les défunts, pour honorer Tapu Fini, maître des Ruines de l'Au-Delà.

 

Le jour de l'équinoxe d'automne venait de se lever sur Ula'Ula, sans doute la plus sacrée des îles de l'archipel, où trônaient les monts Hokulani et Lanakila, des autels dédiés au Soleil et à la Lune, ainsi que des ruines de combats passés entre les totems et des créatures mythiques. La journée allait être longue et bien remplie pour le Kahuna de l'île avec de nombreuses obligations auxquelles il ne pouvait pas se dérober, entre la vindicte populaire et le courroux de la divinité en question.

 

Aujourd'hui était le jour le plus important de l'année dans son sacerdoce : il allait incarner aux yeux de tous Tapu Bulu en revêtant un costume et des peintures le représentant, puis il allait être escorté en procession des Ruines de l'Essor au lac des Halos Lunaire et Solaire où, sous la pâle lueur de la Lune, il devait procéder à ce fameux rituel de fertilité, seul face au divin. Si une personne s'avisait de pénétrer à ce moment dans les ruines, le totem décidait si la personne devait participer ou si elle devait subir sa colère, qui s'était déjà soldée dans le passé par le décès de l'intrus.

 

Seul dans les ruines sacrées, face à l'autel de pierre muet, Nanu se plaignait déjà « qu'il était trop vieux pour ces conneries » alors qu'il revêtait un pagne noir et jaune, une cape en fibre de Noadkoko colorée en rouge et qu'il se peignait sur le visage les marques caractéristiques de Tapu Bulu. Cela faisait des années qu'il performait ce rituel et cela le bassinait au plus haut point. Il savait déjà que la populace l'attendait dans le Désert de Haina pour l'escorter et parfois il se demandait pourquoi ces gens faisaient tout cela, au lieu de rester peinards chez eux. Ah oui. La colère de Tapu Bulu. Il avait failli oublier.

 

Une fois une couronne de bois représentant les cornes du totem et un anneau d'os immaculé serti dans son nez, sa tenue était enfin prête, il pouvait dès alors pour une journée devenir l'avatar humain de la divinité. Il grimpa vers l'autel décoré de palmes et de fleurs fraîches pour s'approcher de la face de pierre représentant le gardien de l'île, inspira profondément et pausa la paume de sa main sur la pierre fraîche. Un halo d'or l'enveloppa, entrant en résonance avec la gemme lumière qu'il avait reçu ici-même il y a des années et il sentit en lui une présence familière s'installer : l'esprit de Tapu Bulu était en lui dorénavant, comme une seconde conscience et sa présence ne se trahissait que par la sclère de ses yeux qui était devenue noire, lui donnant un regard profondément terrifiant.

 

Le silence se fit lorsque le Kahuna sortit des ruines et fit face à la foule. Tapu Bulu étant le dieu de l'abondance, de la fertilité et de la végétation, ainsi pour l'honoré, les gens avaient apporté des gerbes de fleurs, des rameaux de diverses espèces d'arbres, des plateaux de fruits et de baies et alors que Nanu commençait à s'avancer dans le désert, tous se mirent à l'escorter, en une longue procession rythmée de chants traditionnels. Ils traversèrent le désert aride, une oasis, les ruines attestant de la puissance du dieu, puis un jardin luxuriant avant d'arriver après plusieurs heures de marche dans cette grande construction antique qui encerclait le lac des Halos Solaire et Lunaire. Passant par les galeries anciennes sous le lac, on arrivait enfin sur l'îlot central, où poussait une végétation luxuriante autour d'un autel en pierre où était vénéré les amours de Solgaleo et Lunala.

 

La procession se tint à une distance respectable lorsque Nanu gravit les marches de l'autel, puis se retourna et fit face à la foule qui était suspendue au moindre de ses mouvements. Tapu Bulu prit un instant le contrôle de son hôte, le faisant s'entrechoquer ses poings comme le totem l'aurait fait de ses sabots et de ce geste, un gazon doux et verdoyant recouvrit la pierre nue de l'autel, attestant du pouvoir de leur gardien. Avec révérence, comme si elle n'était qu'un seul homme, la foule s'inclina devant l'incarnation de son dieu, puis déposa aux pieds de l'autel toutes les offrandes qu'elle avait porté en procession avant de se retirer pour laisser au Kahuna pratiquer la fin du rituel de fertilité, en huis-clos avec les astres.

 

Rituel qui consistait notamment à répandre la divine semence sur l'herbe tendre, symbole des graines qu'on plante dans la bonne terre en espérant qu'elle donne des fruits en abondance. Dans le passé, les couples en mal d'enfants imploraient la bénédiction de Tapu Bulu sous forme humaine lors de cette nuit sacrée et le taureau divin pouvait rejeter leur demande ou accorder sa bénédiction fécondatrice. Mais en ces temps dits modernes, rares furent les personnes à troubler l'avatar du dieu hormis des curieux vite punis, renforçant la solitude du rituel. La personnalité du kahuna actuelle ne faisait rien pour encourager cela, d'ailleurs.

 

Une silhouette nimbée d'ombre s'avança néanmoins vers le centre du lac. A cette distance, il était impossible encore de discerner l'apparence de la personne, on pouvait juste en deviner la carrure. Un homme. Un curieux encore, sans doute, qui ferait les frais de la colère de Tapu Bulu avec qui le respect des rites ne se prenait pas à la légère. Mais à la surprise du Kahuna, le gardien de l'île se contentait de laisser avancer l'individu, et Nanu percevait en lui comme un large sourire et la malice qui se trouvait derrière. Et lorsque l'homme fut suffisament près pour que la Lune l'éclaire et qu'on puisse le reconnaître, Nanu eut une bouffée de ressentiment envers la divinité qui s'était incarnée en lui :

 

« ...Non, ne me dis pas que... 'Bulu, tu ne vas pas me faire ça, quand même ? Vieil enfoiré, va. »

 

Le Kahuna ressentit le ricanement du totem, qui lui faisait comprendre que comme il possédait un bout de son âme, son caractère et sa fourberie avait déteint légèrement sur le dieu. Nanu poussa un soupir empli d'exaspération, à la fois envers le locataire de son corps et envers l'invité surprise de cette cérémonie.

 

Ce dernier, lorsqu'il vit ce à quoi il faisait face, fut pris d'une appréhension craintive devant cet être qui le dominait des cornes imposantes qui ornaient sa tête, le corps peint et vêtu d'un costume finement orné de motifs tribaux, et qui le regardait avec des yeux rouges et noirs qui semblaient transpercer la nuit. Passé la première stupeur, l'intrus comprit à qui il avait affaire et s'autorisa un petit sourire narquois, qui fut vite effacé devant une démonstration du pouvoir de Tapu Bulu, qui avait pris les rênes un instant, déployant un cordon de végétation extrêmement dense autour de l'îlot central du lac des Halos Lunaire et Solaire, ne laissant aucun échappatoire au visiteur. Il était piégé face à son rival habité d'une divinité.

 

Nanu commençait à comprendre la petite idée qui avait germé dans l'esprit de Tapu Bulu quand celui-ci avait réalisé que c'était Giovanni qui s'était imprudemment aventuré dans cet endroit sacré. Partageant une partie de l'âme et de l'esprit de Nanu, le gardien connaissait cet homme et les sombres desseins qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis d'Alola et du monde, voulant se servir des failles par lesquelles étaient venus ici Solgaleo et Lunala pour son seul profit, mettant différents mondes en danger par sa seule avarice.

 

Giovanni avait perdu soudainement son arrogance et son calme habituels, face au déploiement de cette enceinte qui ne devait pas être le seul tour que pouvait avoir dans son sac un ex-flic possédé par une divinité. Était-ce le dresseur de types Sol qui était mal à l'aise face à l'abondance de la végétation qui croissait à vue d'oeil ou était-ce le mafieux qui appréhendait de se retrouver face à sa Némésis dotée de pouvoirs ?

 

Nanu avançait vers le leader de la Team Rocket, et plus il faisait de pas en avant, plus la lumière de la lune semblait l'entourer, plus les étoiles se mettaient à scintiller dans le ciel, donnant l'impression étrange d'une pluie de paillettes pleuvant sur l'île lacustre. Giovanni sentait quelque chose d'anormal en lui, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas mettre le doigt dessus, il était persuadé que c'était encore un coup bas de la part du flic. Mais lorsqu'il voulut invectiver le suspect, il s'en retrouva muet, tout bonnement incapable de formuler ses propos. Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans le regard gris sombre du boss, ce à quoi un sourire goguenard lui répondit.

 

« Tu as senti la puissance de Tapu Bulu ? Tu es sous son emprise dans ce périmètre. Tu ne peux pas fuir, tu ne peux que subir. Et puisque ce [i]charmant[/i] gardien a décidé que l'on accomplisse son rituel ensemble, autant que tu sois... gentil ? »

 

Giovanni fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant ni faire un geste véhément, ni lancer une réplique bien sentie, proprement cloué sur place par le sort dont il était victime. Nanu sentait aussi que le sort l'avait touché, il sentait le taureau totémique ricaner en lui. Il pouvait juste penser que les Pokémon de type fée étaient des belles saletés sans pouvoir le formuler. Par conséquent, son jeu à lui était de ne pas faire connaître son état à Giovanni, par des mots choisis avec attention, souhaitant garder un ascendant psychologique sur ce dernier, du moins, le temps que Giovanni comprenne ce qui se passe et se venge par des douceurs empoisonnées.

 

Tapu Bulu voulait tendresse et amabilité, Nanu allait lui en donner, jusqu'à l'en écœurer. En espérant aussi que Giovanni en ait la nausée et qu'il en fasse une attaque, trop abasourdi par un déluge de tendreté et de câlineries. La tête légèrement inclinée, petit sourire aux lèvres et main tendue, il approchait dangereusement de ce dernier, jusqu'à effleurer du bout des doigts le tissu de la veste de Giovanni qui recula promptement, sentant toute la sournoiserie tapie dans le regard noir et rouge du flic.

 

« N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

 

Bizarrement, ces mots n'eurent pas pour effet de détendre Giovanni, qui cherchait à analyser la situation, et comment surmonter le blocage qui l'affectait. Voulant botter en touche pour gagner un peu de temps, il réussit enfin à formuler une question, lui prouvant que ce n'était pas un sort de mutisme absolu qui l'affectait, mais quelque chose de bien plus fourbe.

 

« Tu as parlé d'un rituel à accomplir, ce qui... expliquerait ta tenue. Dis m'en plus. »

 

Le sourire sur les lèvres du Kahuna s'agrandit. Il savait que Giovanni ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça aux cultures étrangères, tant qu'il n'y voyait pas un moyen d'étendre son pouvoir et sa fortune. Nanu sentait surtout son appréhension face à son accoutrement ainsi qu'à la réponse qu'il allait lui fournir, pour justifier le fait qu'il soit seul au milieu de la nuit à accomplir on ne sait quel rituel sur ce site sacré, avec des pouvoirs issus d'une créature légendaire et n'hésitant pas à prendre au piège un 'innocent' visiteur.

 

« Pour faire rapide, en tant que Kahuna d'Ula'Ula, chaque année à l’équinoxe d'automne, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, j'incarne Tapu Bulu en forme humaine et... J'hérite ce jour là de ses pouvoirs. En contrepartie je dois accomplir des choses, pour éventuellement que notre gardien ne rase pas l'île dans sa colère. Et comme Tapu Bulu est le dieu de la fertilité et de la croissance, je dois... Comment te dire ça... Répandre de la semence sur ce site sacré. Et je crois que Tapu Bulu est intéressé par la tienne. Je le crois fortement, même. »

 

L'expression du visage du mafieux refléta son abasourdissement pendant une longue minute. S'il intégrait correctement ce que l'autre venait de lui raconter, on lui demandait tout bonnement de servir d'étalon pour fertiliser le champ ? Et sous prétexte que c'était la volonté d'un Pokémon divin ou il ne savait quelle autre fadaise inventée par ce vieux fourbe... Giovanni fit non de la tête en reculant de deux pas. Non, il refusait de ce prêter à cette mascarade, leur rivalité avait des limites. Il voulut reculer d'un troisième pas mais une liane enroulée autour de sa cheville l'en empêcha.

 

« Tapu Bulu n'aime pas être contrarié et crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas le voir en colère. Soumets-toi à sa volonté, ça ne durera qu'une paire de minutes et tout cela sera terminé. »

 

Intérieurement, Nanu jubilait de voir la situation affecter à un tel point le leader de la Team Rocket. Ce n'était pas un homme qui aimait se frotter au divin, ni un homme qui tolérait qu'on lui donne des ordres mais s'il ne voulait pas déchaîner le gardien de l'île, Nanu lui conseillait de ravaler son orgueil et d'accomplir ce qu'on lui demandait. Le Kahuna réalisait d'ailleurs pourquoi Tapu Bulu avait accepté Giovanni dans le cercle sacré - en dehors de l'envie que le totem et lui avaient de se venger de lui après leur dernière entrevue. Giovanni était déjà père, sa semence était fertile et quoi de plus réjouissant pour l'emblème de la fertilité que de planter des graines qu'on savait porteuses de bons fruits ?

 

En guise de défiance, Giovanni cracha aux pieds du Kahuna : si Nanu avait l'habitude de ce genre de bassesses et n'en faisait pas de cas, le taureau qui partageait sa conscience vit rouge et irrité par l'insulte faite à sa nature divine et toute-puissante, fit sortir avec rage de solides lianes de terre, faisant tomber dans l'herbe le mafieux et lui ligotant fermement les quatre membres. Nanu lui lança un regard las, haussant les épaules, comme s'il en avait assez que le boss n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et n'écoute pas ses mises en garde.

 

Giovanni voulu projeter sa haine sur le flic mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Nanu le regarda fulminer en silence, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de gigoter sur le gazon. Il fallut un certain temps pour que Giovanni accepte son impuissance et se résigne au sort que le totem lui avait réservé. Nanu s'était contenté de le regarder en silence, le toisant de sa position debout, amplifiée par l'imposant couvre-chef qu'il portait pour l'occasion. Une fois qu'il vit le mafieux calmé, il s'en débarrassa, ainsi que de l'imposante cape en fibres de Noadkoko qui augmentait sa carrure. Il s'agenouilla ensuite sur le sol, creusa légèrement de ses doigts pour se les maculer de terre avant de se rapprocher du visage de Giovanni, dessinant à cette endroit des marques similaires à celles tracées sur ses propres joues, avant de parler d'une voix solennelle.

 

« Giovanni de la Terre accomplira le rite et apaisera le gardien. »

 

Caressant déclicatement les lianes qui enserraient les poignets du captif, Nanu libéra pour partie Giovanni qui, pour peut-être la première fois de son existence, se mit à considérer son vis-à-vis avec crainte et respect. En silence, comme hypnotisé par les gestes de ce être mi-homme mi-dieu, il laissa Nanu effleurer du bout des doigts ses vêtements, remontant du bas vers le haut, avant que ce dernier ne lui soulève en douceur son menton pour que leurs regards plongent l'un dans l'autre.

 

Giovanni se senti comme happé par les yeux troublants du Kahuna, rouges et noirs, de sang et de suie. Ces yeux l'obsédaient, le mettaient mal à l'aise, preuve inquiétante que derrière l'homme se cachait le dieu. Il s'était tellement perdu dans son regard qu'il ne les vit, ni ne les sentit pas arriver, ces lèvres sur les siennes. C'était bien plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer de ce type : de tout le passé qu'ils avaient partagé, il n'avait connu de lui que la facette fourbe et sournoise qui appuyait toujours là où ça faisait mal, mais là... Ca lui semblait différent, il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas ses gestes qui lui semblaient emprunts d'une vague tendresse, ou d'un sentiment qu'il nommait ainsi, faute de vocabulaire dans son esprit pour décrire ce qu'il percevait.

 

Toujours allongé dans l'herbe, il lâcha le regard de Nanu pour tourner le sien vers le ciel dont les étoiles semblaient scintiller gaiement. Il se souvint soudainement du scintillement particulier qui eut occurrence au début de leur rencontre et fit le lien entre le phénomène, la divinité, le musèlement forcé de sa colère, les mots de Nanu qu'il choisissait avec attention et la nécessité d'accomplir le rite. Rompant le baiser, il posa une question au Kahuna, voulant s'assurer la validité de son raisonnement.

 

« Ton Tapu Bulu, là... Il serait pas aussi de type Fée, par hasard ? »

 

Nanu acquiesça, visiblement satisfait que son rival ait enfin saisi la nature du sort qui les affectaient. Même s'il ne pipa mot sur le fait qu'il était sous la même emprise que lui, il ne voulait pas confirmer les doutes que Giovanni pouvait certainement entretenir à ce sujet.

 

« Maintenant que tu as compris, sois aimable un instant, laisse-toi faire et tout sera bientôt fini. »

 

Nanu savait que bientôt Giovanni, allongé dans l'herbe de tout son long, allait succomber à un autre effet du Champ Herbu mis en place par Tapu Bulu : ces plantes émettaient une substance, une sorte de drogue, qui rendait la victime toute chose, dans une sorte d'état de profonde relaxation, tandis qu'elle était déjà affectée par le précédent sort du gardien, la poussant à la douceur et à la gentillesse et l'empêchant physiquement de faire le moindre mal. Nanu n'était plus guère embarrassé par les effets de la toxine de ces herbes, s'étant immunisé au fil des ans grâce à Tapu Bulu, et avait d'un autre côté compris comment gérer ce sort, l'empêchant d'être lui-même et d'avoir la langue acerbe.

 

Le Kahuna voyait le boss soupirer, secouer sa tête et froncer les sourcils, comme s'il luttait contre la douce torpeur qui devait l'envahir à présent, comme s'il espérait garder toute sa lucidité. Nanu lui caressa la gorge, doucement de son pouce, s'extasiant intérieurement même après toute ses années sur la musculature de Giovanni qui lui avait donné un vrai cou de Tauros, respirant la puissance physique.

 

Nanu attendit patiemment quelques minutes que le boss de la Team Rocket achève de se calmer. Une fois que l'herbe avait achevé sa besogne, Giovanni gisait là, le corps entièrement relaxé comme s'il flottait dans un océan de béatitude, et cependant encore assez conscient pour parler. Le Kahuna ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu, au points que ses traits sévères en furent adoucis et Nanu se surprit à sourire en le dévisageant, avant de vite se reprendre et de songer à la tâche qui l'attendait.

 

Il commença d'abord par dégrafer la veste et déboutonner la chemise du chef de la Team Rocket, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards que ce dernier lui lançait tout en se laissant docilement faire puis, lorsque son torse fut découvert, une main puissante saisit brusquement le poignet de Nanu, l'enserrant avec force. Le Kahuna écarquilla les yeux de surprise, dardant de son regard plein d'incompréhension Giovanni : feignait-il d'avoir succomber à la drogue du Champ Herbu ? Intérieurement, il sentait Tapu Bulu aussi abasourdi que lui. Il y eut un instant de flottement, où Giovanni se contentait de broyer le poignet du Kahuna, puis il abattit la main de ce dernier violemment sur son torse, plus ou moins à l'endroit de son cœur que Nanu sentait battre à tambour battant sous la peau chaude de Giovanni.

 

Giovanni exhala un soupir satisfait, sans doute heureux d'avoir montré qu'il luttait toujours, relâchant maintenant son étreinte sur le poignet du Doyen. Nanu se massa le poignet, entre le sourire amusé et la grimace de douleur, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite avec un air de tiède réprobation.

 

« Ah Giovanni. Tu ne changeras jamais, tu ne te laisseras jamais faire sans résister... »

 

Nanu eut un petit rire bas de gorge, ses doigts jouant avec les poils du torse de Giovanni. Le Kahuna le vit sourire, d'un sourire qu'il qualifierait énigmatique, comme sourirait un chat et Nanu hésitait sur la cause de ce sourire, s'il était une réaction à ses paroles ou si ce n'était que l'effet de la drogue. Sans doute un mélange de ces deux facteurs mais il ne se prononçait pas sur les proportions. Il chemina doucement de sa main vers le nombril de Giovanni, suivant la ligne noire qui descendait jusqu'à sa ceinture. Tournant sa tête une nouvelle fois vers ce dernier, il l'observa un instant pour déceler une espèce d'assentiment dans son regard.

 

« Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, laisse-toi faire pour cette fois, ça va pas te tuer. »

 

Giovanni rejeta sa tête en arrière dans l'herbe, fixant son regard sur la lune qui éclairait la scène. Il haïssait cette position d'impuissance et plus que tout, il haïssait le fait que cette drogue le fasse se sentir si bien, si détendu, si réceptif à tout ce qui se passait sur sa peau. Il haïssait que Nanu fasse preuve de douceur envers lui et se maudissait intérieurement lorsque la pensée que cela était plaisant traversait son esprit. Giovanni caressa les herbes douces et odorantes, puis négligemment planta ses doigts dans le sol, afin de se raccrocher à une réalité tangible. Puis, après un long soupir résigné, il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement dans la clairière.

 

« Vas-y, fais ton office. »

 

Il aurait aimé ajouter le mot bourreau, mais il était resté bloqué dans sa bouche par le sort dont il était victime. Giovanni écouta le son de sa ceinture qu'on débouclait, puis sentit qu'on déboutonnait son pantalon, qu'un baissait sa braguette et qu'on tentait de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Tentait seulement sans grand succès, le postérieur du mafieux restant ostensiblement vissé par terre.

 

« Tu ne m'aides franchement pas, là. »

 

Giovanni ricana doucement, prenant un instant encore pour tester la patience de l'autochtone, avant d'avoir l'obligeance de lever ses fesses pour que Nanu enlève tout ce qui entravait l'objet du rituel d'un adroit mouvement, amenant les tissus au niveaux des genoux du mafieux. Puis le boss de la Team Rocket se laissa pesamment retomber sur le dos, avec un petit rire, pestant dans son esprit contre l'absurdité de la situation et espérant que les substances qui parcouraient son sang avaient aussi pour conséquence une amnésie de cette embarrassante nuitée.

 

Le Kahuna observa la peau pâle du mafieux qui luisait à la lumière de la lune, créant des contrastes mettant en valeur sa musculature. Il repéra de-ci de-là des cicatrices plus où moins anciennes, témoins de la cruauté de leur relation et ne put s'empêcher de les toucher, avec délicatesse, et même une sorte de révérence. Là des brûlures. Là des coupures. Giovanni frissonnait sous le toucher, et Nanu pouvait apercevoir du coin de l’œil qu'il se mâchonnait la lèvre inférieure et qu'il avait les yeux clos comme pour tenter de se couper de ce qu'il se passait et essayer de se focaliser sur ses propres pensées.

 

Nanu savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait commencé d'entreprendre son devoir de Kahuna. Il hésitait. Il ne savait pas comment procéder avec cet individu avec tout le passé violent qu'ils avaient vécu, et procéder avec douceur comme le contraignait Tapu Bulu lui semblait d'une telle incongruité avec Giovanni. Voir Giovanni offert à lui, ayant donné son consentement pour faire sa besogne, semblait tout autant inconcevable à son esprit. Et pourtant, bien qu'il sache que le gardien n'aurait aucune tolérance ni pour lui, ni pour l'île entière s'il manquait à son obligation, Nanu restait là, à jouer sur les cicatrices, sans oser s'approcher de l'aine du boss de la Team Rocket.

 

C'était une situation étrange pour tous les deux finalement, qui étaient aussi à l'aise que des Magikarp hors de l'eau. Pour autant, Nanu avait l'avantage, n'étant pas sous l'effet d'une drogue ni entravés aux pieds par des lianes, mais il n'osait pas et il ressentait à quel point cela amusait follement Tapu Bulu.

 

Peut-être fallait-il tout simplement qu'il fasse le vide dans son esprit, qu'il se persuade que c'était une autre personne qui attendait d'être offerte au dieu de l'abondance ? Mais le grand corps balafré couché dans l'herbe ne pouvait être à personne d'autre qu'à sa némésis, qui semblait attendre docilement, plongé dans la douce félicité du Champ Herbu. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Nanu reprit son exploration et passa ses doigts dans la toison noire qui colonisait le bas-ventre du mafieux. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu et touché cet endroit, il l'avait fait flamber. Le poil avait repoussé, dissimulant sans doute quelques cicatrices de brûlures. C'était leur vie, leur relation : capturer l'autre et le réduire à sa merci par des tortures de plus en plus raffinées et cruelles, puis le relâcher pour que leur jeu continue.

 

Et là, tout était différent. Il savait qu'il pouvait utiliser la scène comme prétexte à de douces tortures mais étrangement, il n'en avait pas envie. Avait-il réellement des scrupules ou était-ce encore un des effets du sort lancé par le gardien ? Évidemment, Tapu Bulu restait muet à ce sujet. La main de Nanu effleura la base du sexe de Giovanni et il sentit la respiration du boss légèrement s’accélérer, sans doute sous l'effet de l'anticipation. Mais c'était stupide, il n'osait pas. Il n'osait pas enserrer le membre sans une intention belliqueuse, sans volonté de soumettre et faire plier l'autre à sa volonté. Ce n'était pas naturel, dans leur relation. Lui qui fanfaronnait intérieurement d'avoir l'ascendant sur Giovanni se trouvait penaud devant la simplicité de la situation : donner su plaisir à Giovanni pour qu'il se répande sur le site sacré.

 

Tapu Bulu refusait de l'aider, après tout c'était l'humanité qui faisait cette offrande pour honorer le totem d'Ula'Ula. De l'aide pourtant lui arriva. Jamais il ne se serait douté que la victime elle-même prenne avec force la main de l'officiant pour la diriger avec détermination vers la zone en question. Nanu pouvait imaginer que par la pensée, Giovanni le narguait et le tançait sur son incapacité à agir et c'est seulement une fois que la main du kahuna entourait son membre que le boss le relâcha et reprit sa position attentiste, laissant Nanu faire son travail.

 

Le Doyen ricana : il était tombé bien bas pour que Giovanni le remette à sa place ! Puisqu'il en était ainsi, motivé par l'envie de faire passer son moment de pathétisme aux oubliettes, Nanu se mit à l'ouvrage avec douceur, souhaitant se venger par l'extase de ce honteux rappel à l'ordre.

 

N'avait-il pas dit à Giovanni qu'il se laisse aller et qu'il finirait ça vite ? Alors que ce dernier avait tenu parole et lui n'avait pas osé franchir le pas avant ce geste déclencheur. Allant et venant avec douceur, utilisant ses doigts, langue et lèvres sur tout ce qu'il imaginait pourvu de sensibilité chez Giovanni, Nanu tâchait de rester attentif aux réactions de Giovanni, se laissant guider par la respiration et les mouvements du corps de ce dernier. Le mafieux n'avait émis aucune protestation, les yeux toujours hermétiquement fermés, se contentant d'orienter Nanu avec de discrets soupirs. A force de persévérance, les effets de ses caresses finirent par être visibles. Le membre dorénavant dur de Giovanni semblait mûr pour la récolte et avec une infinie lenteur, il parcourait de sa langue le sexe de son rival, comme le torturant de douceur, goûtant le sel de sa peau et savourant les sons cassés, presque plaintifs, qui remontaient de sa gorge.

 

Une main pleine de torpeur surgit des herbes douces pour accompagner les prévenances du Kahuna, se raccrochant fermement à l'organe tendu. Nanu hésitait à propos de la signification de ce geste : Giovanni était-il mué par l'impatience de son désir ou son désir était-il de rester maître de la situation ? Peu lui importait la raison en fait, tant que le rituel s'accomplissait. Nanu observait avec fascination l'abandon de Giovanni dans la recherche de son propre plaisir, sans qu'il n'ait daigné une fois ouvrir ses yeux gris pour le regarder, le visage néanmoins concentré, les lèvres entrouvertes expirant de puissantes bouffées d'air.

 

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais son corps se déplaça de lui même pour se lover contre le grand corps chaud de Giovanni et cette fois, c'est sa propre main qui se posa sur celle du boss, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements frénétiques. Giovanni ne fut pas insensible au contact des corps et à cette main qui était pressée fermement sur la sienne avant de repartir caresser d'autres zones délicates, rendant le boss plus sonore sur le plaisir qui montait furieusement en lui.

 

Intérieurement, Nanu admettait le plaisir que lui-même ressentait de voir Giovanni abandonné, confiant, se laissant aller contre lui, appréciant ses caresses et d'un autre côté, cette admission était un vrai aveu de faiblesse qui le mettait en horreur d'aimer être comme ça, pressé contre la peau douce et chaude de son pire ennemi.

De son côté, Giovanni refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux, pour se fermer à la réalité, pour ne pas voir Nanu, pour se forcer à l'oublier, essayant sans succès de se persuader que les tendres attentions qui lui étaient prodiguées étaient de quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée même que cet homme qui l'avait torturé et qu'il avait lui-même torturé, lui manifeste tant d'attentions délicates le révulsait. Il se haïssait d'avoir associé les mots tendresse et délicatesse au nom de son rival et il préférait garder les yeux hermétiquement clos pour ne pas voir ce que sa pensée lui suggérait.

 

Les caresses de Nanu étaient beaucoup trop douces, beaucoup trop attentives à son désir et la sensation de ce corps doucement pelotonné contre le sien lui provoquait d'atroces sentiments ambivalents. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait haïr ou aimer ce qu'il se passait, il ne voulait pas savoir si c'était la faute aux enchantements qui sévissaient en ce lieu ou si c'était de véritables sentiments qui s'étaient emparés d'eux. Dans le déni total, il se raccrochait à son seul désir, pressant, puissant, une force qui montait et qui lui était familière par sa brutalité, cherchant à concentrer son esprit uniquement sur ce point mais craignant la jouissance de peur d'être obligé de retourner à la réalité.

 

Sentant la résolution de Giovanni faiblir, Nanu prit le relais, se calant fermement contre le mafieux et le faisant rouler sur le côté pour se positionner en cuillère dans son dos. Puis il se saisit du sexe du boss de la Team Rocket, l'empoignant avec fermeté pour finir le travail, calant contre le fessier musclé de ce dernier son propre désir qui se manifestait à travers le pagne bariolé. Giovanni se laissa faire, les doigts plantés dans le sol, la tête enfouie dans l'herbe, inhalant son parfum à chaque inspiration saccadée. Honteusement, il se sentait excité par la situation, de sentir le désir animal de Nanu qui transparaissait enfin, au gré des frottements du sexe de ce dernier contre ses fesses à travers le tissu aux motifs ethniques.

 

Giovanni, l'esprit perdu entre la drogue, la magie et son désir, ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait, et pourquoi ce dont il avait envie entrait en conflit avec l'intégrité de sa psyché. Il voulait jouir mais pas que tout cela se termine. Il voulait se libérer de tout ce qui nimbait son esprit sans vouloir affronter la réalité. Il voulait continuer d'apprécier la douceur et la prévenance de son rival tout en haïssant le fait qu'il puisse aimer que cet homme le traite de cette façon. Il voulait furieusement être pénétré mais se refusait à en émettre n'en serait-ce que la suggestion. Il voulait juste encore avoir cette sensation d'être chéri, mais tout son esprit avait en horreur le fait qu'il puisse avoir ne serait-ce que l'illusion de sentiments pour son rival.

 

Et plus Nanu se collait à lui, plus en retour son corps réagissait, se redressait fessier en l'air, se collait en retour, cherchait le frottement écartant imperceptiblement ses cuisses pour un meilleur contact. Ce dernier s'en était vite rendu, son étonnement vite remplacé par un grand sourire et se débarrassant vite de l'étoffe qui le coupait de la peau de l'autre. Le contact de celle-ci contre les fesses de Giovanni les fit tous deux frissonner. Leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement, leurs mouvements cessèrent et le temps leur semblait bizarrement suspendu. Giovanni, la tête enfouie dans les herbes folles pour dissimuler à Nanu son émoi, sentant le rouge et la chaleur lui monter des joues jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ignorait que son vis-à-vis ressentait le même trouble, comme s'il découvrait à l'instant ces sensations et ce corps. Effet de la drogue, de la magie ou était-ce la simple conséquence de voir l'autre poussé à la confiance et à l'abandon absolu de lui-même, sans l'animosité qui les caractérisaient habituellement ?

 

Nanu hésita quelques secondes avant d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour aventurer sa main poisseuse le long de la cuisse de Giovanni, remontant ses fesses, puis passant entre ces dernières, au risque de mettre en péril le rituel et l'offrande à Tapu Bulu. La réaction du boss fut bien plus accueillante que prévu, se mouvant pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à cette zone sensible, bassin en l'air et se cambrant tel un Persian en chaleur, laissant le kahuna très loin de l'indifférence.

 

Ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, jamais il n'avait osé l'imaginé et là encore, il peinait à réaliser pleinement que ces actes venaient de la personne sous lui : ces informations contradictoires l'empêchaient de penser, de saisir la réalité des choses.

 

« 'Bulu. Je suis victime d'hallucinations ou... Nan, j'hallucine à cause du pollen. »

 

Le rire du totem fut tout ce que Nanu put percevoir, avant qu'un mouvent de postérieur aguicheur impatient le rappelle à cette réalité tordue mais terriblement plaisante. Utilisant un de ses doigts recouvert de liquide séminal, il commença par caresser précautionneusement l'endroit, surveillant la moindre réaction de rejet. Il n'y eut qu'un assentiment silencieux, attentiste, désireux de plus. Diligemment, il s'attela à faire un passage, utilisant autant le propre fluide produit par le membre tendu d'envie de Giovanni que sa salive à lui. Jamais il n'avait pris le temps de quoi que ce soit avec Giovanni, même les tortures qu'il lui infligeait étaient une succession de coups rapides et douloureux et il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu la patience de s'attarder longuement sur une partie du corps du mafieux pour lui faire ressentir une sensation particulière, que ça soit de la douleur... ou du plaisir.

 

Et Nanu trouvait ça plaisant, cette douce et longue préparation, à sentir Giovanni gigoter d'anticipation sous ses doigts, à écouter les sons étouffés dans l'herbe qui franchissaient des lèvres qu'il imaginait serrées sur le secret de ses émois, à écouter en réponse son désir qui croissait et qui montait de ses pieds à son ventre. Il se sentait prêt à exploser. Il sentait Giovanni sous lui, dans un état similaire. Mais quelque chose les faisait tenir, était-ce encore un coup de Tapu Bulu ou le simple souhait d'attendre la fusion de leurs deux corps crispés par la concupiscence ? Et lorsque Nanu jugea le temps des préliminaires terminés, se postant juste à l'entrée, Giovanni le laissa s’introduire chez lui, en lui, un son vibrant montant de sa gorge et échappant de sa bouche sans que sa volonté ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

 

Et là, pour les deux hommes, tout n'était que volupté. Le plaisir avait entravé la honte, renvoyant très loin de leur conscience leur identité, leur passé, leur rivalité et la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés. Leurs voix se mêlaient au rythmes de leurs bassins, grondant et se répondant, comme un chant à la divinité qui les avait réuni, à qui était dédiée cette étreinte étrangement tendre et passionnée.

 

Ils étaient pris par le feu de l'union saccadée de leurs corps, de leurs voix, de leurs respirations haletantes, dans ces moments où seul le contact avec l'autre et le plaisir qu'on en ressent définissent leur réalité. Tout ce qui était extérieur à cela n'existait plus. Et leur pensée n'était fixée que sur un objectif suprême : atteindre l'orgasme et voir, sentir l'autre s'envoler dans les même cieux.

 

Giovanni sembla incapable de respirer pendant de longues secondes. Le plaisir en lui montait si fort, lui donnant l'impression de l’inonder et de s'y noyer. Ses sens rendus à fleur de peau par le contact avec cet amant antagonique, ainsi que par le mystérieux pollen qu'il inhalait depuis le départ, semblaient décupler ce qu'il ressentait au point de lui en couper le souffle. Ses muscles se contractèrent et, le corps tendu et la gorge expulsant un gémissement bizarrement aigu, il se répandit sur l'herbe sacrée, scellant ainsi l'offrande au dieu de l'abondance.

 

Sonné par l'afflux de plaisir qui lui saturait l'esprit, les membres flageolant de fatigue après tant de tension, il se laissa choir dans l'herbe comme une masse, peinant à reprendre son souffle, geignant doucement à chaque allée et venue de Nanu en lui. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à jouir de même, dans un râle plus guttural, avant de s'échouer misérablement sur le dos en sueur de Giovanni. Il grogna légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le mafieux continuer de se contracter autour de son sexe qui s'amollissait, déclenchant une expiration amusée du boss.

 

Nanu avait senti la satisfaction du gardien à l'accomplissement du rituel, qui, additionnée à sa propre satisfaction éprouvée lors de cet étrange ébat, l'avait vidé de toute force. Il se sentait comme un pantin désarticulé, étendu sur le corps chaud et vibrant de sa némésis sans pouvoir réagir ni se mouvoir, ses yeux se fermant désespérément. Il était baigné par les effluves musquées de leurs deux corps et se laissait emporter vers un bienheureux sommeil, sentant la présence de Tapu Bulu enfin s'évanouir.

 

Lui aussi envahi de la même torpeur qui suivait la félicité, Giovanni ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire légèrement moqueur à sentir le flic totalement inerte sur son corps, avant de le faire basculer dans l'herbe molle et, sans s'en apercevoir réellement, verser dans les bras d'un doux sommeil réparateur.

 

*

 

Il avait un peu froid. Il avait l'air d'être mal installé, enfin couché sur quelque chose de dur, froid et humide. Sentant une source de chaleur à quelques centimètres à peine, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il s 'y blottit contre : c'était doux et chaud. Réconfortant. Un peu comme quand son Persian était contre lui, mais en moins poilu. Il se sentait bien comme ça, malgré les frissons qui lui parcourait le corps. Il se sentait... Reposé. Paresseusement, il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir le ciel et s'apercevoir que le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais que le jour pointait déjà, apportant la rosée fraîche qui le faisait trembloter légèrement et se coller à ce corps chaud.

 

Giovanni braqua brutalement ses yeux sur ce quoi, enfin plutôt qui, il se serrait pour grappiller un peu de chaleur. Immédiatement il reconnut ce corps sec et mince, cette touffe de cheveux grise et le premier réflexe qu'il eut était de s'en écarter immédiatement. La réalité qui lui était soudainement arrivée en pleine face lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Autour de lui, des pavés nus qui formaient une île autour de laquelle des murailles anciennes se dressaient. Ce type, présent, des marques peintes s'effaçant de sa peau, à demi drapé dans une étoffe aux motifs tribaux. Lui, aussi nu que les pavés, à ce même endroit. Et les souvenirs qui lui revenaient, nimbés d'un voile étrange, lui faisant se demander si cela tenait du rêve ou de la réalité. Malgré tous les indices qui pourraient lui attester de la réalité de ce que lui montrait sa mémoire, le mafieux cherchait plutôt une manière de prouver que rien de tout cela n'avait existé, camouflant rageusement les images au plus profond de son esprit comme il couvrait son corps de ses habits éparpillés.

 

Ce fut à ce moment que Nanu s'éveilla, s'étirant et baillant comme un Persian, avant de se retourner et de constater que Giovanni aussi était conscient. Et, d'après le regard qu'il lui lançait, il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

 

« Tu ne comptes pas te barrer la queue entre les jambes, non ? »

 

Giovanni lui répondit par un nouveau regard noir, achevant de boutonner sa chemise trempée de rosée, ne quittant pas des yeux le flic qui s'était mis assis, s'étirant à nouveau avant de rattacher négligemment son pagne. Lorsque les yeux de Nanu furent bien ouverts, la première chose dont Giovanni s'assura fut leur couleur : la sclère noire avait disparu, laissant place à ce regard carmin qu'il connaissait si bien. Son dieu était parti, il ne restait plus que l'homme : c'était donc une menace en moins qui s'était évanouie dans la nature, à son grand soulagement.

 

Le mafieux passa devant Nanu, sans s'arrêter, pressé de fuir cet endroit et convaincu que seul et sans pouvoirs, le flic n'était pas en mesure de l'arrêter. Il traversa la bande pavée qui servait de pont sur le lac circulaire, avant de s'arrêter devant trois magnifiques arbres qui lui barraient le passage. Des Noigrumiers. Qui n'étaient pas là hier et qui, d'ailleurs, ne poussent pas à Alola. L'ayant suivi et rattrapé, Nanu s'avança vers les arbres et observa leurs branches ployant sous les fruits roses avant d'annoncer à Giovanni :

 

« C'est toi qui a fait ça, mon vieux. »

 

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil perplexe, et Nanu le laissa une longue minute raccorder les points dans son cerveau, entre le rituel, les pouvoirs de Tapu Bulu, et le fait qu'il ait été l'objet du sacrifice.

 

« Ces arbres-là, ça ne te rappelle donc rien ?

\- ...Ce sont les arbres qui poussent dans les champs, juste au Nord de chez-moi, enfin, de ma ville natale. »

 

Le kahuna lui expliqua brièvement que, comme c'était lui qui avait nourrit la terre de sa semence, voilà ce que sa semence avait produit en signe d'abondance et de fertilité, trois gros arbres chargés de fruits. Des arbres originaires du lieu où Giovanni était né, avait grandi, était devenu un puissant dresseur, où il avait ses racines. Le boss lui fit remarquer, pince-sans-rire, qu'ils allaient être mal au niveau de l'abondance, les Noigrumes n'étant pas comestibles pour les humains. Ce à quoi, avec un sourire en coin, Nanu lui répondit qu'il savait à quoi servait ces fruits, à faire des Love Balls, et que pour un rituel de fertilité, Tapu Bulu n'était pas trop mal tombé.

 

Giovanni le regarda d'un air ahuri avant de se frapper douloureusement le front de sa large paume, comme anéanti par la réplique moqueuse du doyen de l'île. Ce dernier lui colla une grande tape dans le dos, l'incitant à se remettre les idées en place. Puis, partant en avant, le ventre grondant de faim, invita sa némésis à haute voix à manger un truc chez lui. Giovanni s'abstint de lui répondre, méfiant, tentant de flairer un éventuel mauvais coup de la part du flic, qui était coutumier des procédures foireuses. Sentant la crainte du mafieux, Nanu lui rétorqua qu'il lui en devait une, avec son arrivée impromptue la veille, lui expliquant que faire offrande à Tapu Bulu tout seul, c'était d'un ennui. Un gargouillement d'estomac parla à la place de Giovanni, suscitant un ricanement de la part du kahuna. De mauvaise grâce, avec un long soupir résigné, le boss de la Team Rocket emboîta le pas de l'agent d'Interpol, le menaçant de mille morts tout le long du chemin si ce dernier s'avisait de le duper...


End file.
